Innovation
by Black Convoy
Summary: In order to fulfill the plan of Aeolia Schenburg, Ribbons Almark has gotten his hands on the guardians of Japan from the 20th century. What roll will they play in the plan to rid the world of war? Gundam 00/Sm x-over Hotaru/Bring Senshi/Innovators R
1. Intro

Well, here is another Gundam 00/ Sailor Moon crossover from yours truly. However, this one I decided would be from a different approach. It is slightly influenced by War: It Governs Our Lives by Moi Fah, but without the Naruto influence. Instead of the Gundam Meisters, I decided to put the fate of Hotaru and the other senshi in the hands of the villians from 00, the Innovators. I hope you all like it. Also, there are aspects from the 00 sidestory mangas, particularly 00I.

I don't own Gundam 00 or Sailor Moon.

Even though this is just the introduction, I would really appreciate reviews. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Introduction

It was cold, bone-chilling cold. She could feel the wind and the rain brush against her bones and flow out of her body again as the water mixed with her blood. Her strength left her body along with her blood, but she was not willing to die. What did she do to deserve such pain? What ill deed did she commit against this white haired man? "Why are you doing this to me," cried the injured girl.

"I remember you when you were alive," the man said to her, slowly closing the distance between them. "My daughter was obsessed with you. She idolized Sailor Saturn," she stare in horror into his fake left eye. "She was always saying that one day she would find herself in trouble and you would be there to rescue her… but on that night, you… no, Sailor Saturn never showed up and she burned to death." The man pulled out a long knife and shoved it right through her leg to pin her down. "However, I hold no ill will against Sailor Saturn, or against you. I am doing this as a way to save you… to let your soul finally rest in peace after one hundred years of torment," in his one natural eye, she could see traces of tears. "You poor thing… You are so young, yet your existence has no meaning," her assailant spoke coldly, placing the barrel of a machine gun against her forehead. "Oh God, bring death to this fake human… and let her spirit be at peace…" Less than a second passed after the man finished his statement, but it felt like hours to her before the trigger was pulled and a bullet was lodged into her forehead…

"AAAAHHH," screamed Hotaru Tomoe as she awoke from her nightmare. She was panting heavily and her nightgown and sheets were drenched in sweat. Immediately, she placed her hand on her forehead out of fear that the bullet was actually there. Fortunately, her head was in perfect shape, allowing the black haired girl to calm down. "It was just a nightmare," she told herself, but that small bit of comfort was not enough to stop her from crying.

"Are you alright," asked a man with long red hair. He walked over to Hotaru and stood beside her bed. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"Bring, Bring… it was horrible… I… I was so frightened. Please, just hold me for a while," Hotaru begged. The man known as Bring Stability did as she asked and gently placed his hand on top of her head. It was his duty to see to her wellbeing, or maybe he was doing this out of sympathy for the girl. Either way, Hotaru Tomoe was vital to the success of Aeolia Schenburg's plan and he was willing to do everything in his power to see that the plan reached completion. That was his purpose for living. It was her purpose for not being able to rest in peace even though she died over one hundred and ninety-seven years ago. Suddenly, both of their eyes turned bright yellow and they just stood frozen for several seconds.

Else where, another young man with the same abilities turned his eyes back to their normal purple color. "Oh my, that would have been quite a problem if she were to mentally break, right Ribbons," said the man's associate, a purple haired teenager with glasses name Regene Regetta.

"Not really," responded Ribbons Almark as he poured a glass of wine and slowly sipped from it. "She is replaceable, after all. Then again, I need her alive until her usefulness has ended."

* * *

Side note: the man who killed Hotaru in her dream is named Lars Grise. He's an Innovator who lost his family 195 years before the story and kills other innovators as his way for revenge. So don't hate him too much.


	2. 1 Gundam

Well, here is Chapter 1. Sorry it took half a frickin year to get this done. School and internet problems have been a bitch. Anyways, thanks to Harpygirl 91, TTY7, NukeMyWaffle, Moi Fah, hornofdesolation, and Utena Neo Violet for their reviews.

The events of this story happen after the end of 00F and before the second season of 00.

I guess that's all, so please enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 1:

1 Gundam

Innovator mothership, Celestial Being:

Ribbons Almark sat comfortably on his red couch, slowly sipping a glass of fine wine. "There's no need to hide in the shadows. I know where you are at all times, child," he said without bothering to look back at the black haired girl fearfully moving towards him. Despite his rather meek complexion, it could actually be said that this man held the fate of the world in the palm of his hand. That same hand controlled her fate too. "I understand you had another nightmare, Hotaru," he said, this time looking at her from the corner of his right eye.

"Yes sir," Hotaru answered lowly. She was just as afraid of Ribbons as she was of the killer in her dreams. This fear had developed over several weeks where she tried to defy him and found herself placing her glaive against her own throat. To be completely honest, she couldn't stand him, but she could not express her hatred, not even by her thoughts without him knowing. "Master Ribbons, who is that man who kills me in my dreams," she asked without realizing the disgust in her voice.

"Do you hate me that much, Hotaru Tomoe? After all, I brought you back from the dead, made you immortal, and gave you abilities that make you superior to all human beings," Ribbons asked, pouring another glass of wine.

"Please sir, just answer my question," she responded. The imitation senshi of death and rebirth had no intention of answering the man's question even though he probably got his answer by reading her mind.

"That is not important," the green-haired man answered. "Now go take your medicine and get into your pilot suit. I want to see your improvement in the 1 Gundam," he instructed, waving her away. Again, Hotaru's blood began to boil, but she knew better than to openly defy Ribbons. "I expect to see improvements from your past simulations," Ribbons stated as the girl walked towards the mobile suit hangar. As he anticipated, Hotaru did not give an answer. Fortunately for her, the green haired Innovator (okay, that was a bad description because there are three known green haired Innovators in this story: Ribbons Almark, Hiling Care, and Leif Recitativo, but the other two haven't been introduced yet) did not let such minor offenses bother him. He was more concerned with the other Innovator who watched the whole interaction between him and Hotaru. "Is something troubling you, Revive Revival?"

From the top of the staircase, a young man with short, light-purple hair stood with his arms crossed. "I don't think Bring should be her opponent," Revive said as he made his way down the stairs. "He's gotten too attached to that girl and he'll probabaly hold back against her," Revive was always looking at every action based on advantages and disadvantages, basing the majority of his actions on cold logic. "Against Bring, Hotaru won't have the full experience of combat and could be defeated easily."

"You mean that she will lose to somebody like Fon Spaak or Hixar Fermi," Ribbons inquired. "Well, I have no intention of placing her in combat against such wild cards as those men, but I do understand what you are concerned about. However, my decision stands. Bring Stability will use the GRM Gundam to fight against Hotaru in the 1 Gundam." He took note of Revive's dissatisfied expression. "Don't worry, I will allow you to test her skills in the Sadalsuud F (note that this is not the original GNY-002 Sadalsuud F which is in the possession of Fereshte but a copy. The copy makes its appearance in chapter 19 and 20 of 00F and is quickly destroyed. The Gundams were cheap to produce compared to the GN drives), but not today."

Mobile Suit Hangar, Celestial Being:

Hotaru snapped the collar of her pilot suit together and took a few seconds to stare at the purple and black helmet in her hands. Maybe it was caused by her past personality, but she hated the cockpit, especially that of the 1 Gundam. Every time she sat down, she felt like she was drowning in an evil aura. As soon as she placed her hands on the controls, a flashback played in her head.

_"You... How dare you interfere with my plans," shouted the crazed Innovator, Beside Pain as he used his 1 Gundam to attack the rogue agent, Grave Violento who piloted the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel. In a state of blind rage, Beside pulled out 1 Gundam's beam saber and slashed at Gundam Rasiel who blocked the attack with his own beam saber._

With that, the flashback ended, leaving Hotaru confused and out of breath. She was about to pilot the mobile suit of a madman, a thought that she did not take too kindly to. Why was she expected to operate such a wicked mobile suit was beyond her understanding, but it was an order from Ribbons. Therefore, it had to be done or he would take over her body and operate the 1 Gundam until it left the hangar then leave her to fight whoever her opponent might be. Hotaru had a good idea about who she would be facing off against, either her close friend Bring or his "brother" Devine Nova. Ribbons already stated that she was not at the level to fight Hiling Care. Either way, she was going to fight in a dispicable mobile suit whether she liked it or not. "Hotaru Tomoe, launching," she shouted and shot off the catapult. As soon as she exited Celestial Being, an alarm went off notifying her that somebody had locked on to her mobile suit and was about to take her out. She jerked the controls to the left and barely dodged the beam. As soon as that one passed her, another beam was speeding towards the 1 Gundam. "Shit," she cursed and used the Gundam's shield to deflect the beam. At that, Hotaru was shocked to see that she was fighting another Gundam, the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam, instead of the usual GN-X units she was used to fighting.

"You're an Innovator, Hotaru, now fight like one," shouted Bring over the monitor as he discarded the GN Mega-launcher and drew out one of GRM Gundam's beam sabers. Immediately, he charged the 1 Gundam, avoiding all of the shots from its GN rifle until he cut the gun in half. The red-haired Innovator pulled out his Gundam's other beam saber and slashed at Hotaru, but missed.

"Dammit," Hotaru pulled out 1 Gundam's beam sabers from its wrists and proceeded to attack the GRM Gundam. However, Bring was not about to let himself be defeated by an amateur like her. He blocked her attack and countered, but his attack was blocked as well. As the beam sabers clashed, Hotaru could not bare to see this side of him. She didn't care about being an Innovator, so why was it such a big deal to him? In any case, he was overwhelming her and she was positive that she would lose.

"Hotaru, why aren't you fighting back," asked Ribbons via quantum brain waves. As she expected, he was rather irritated.

"I do not want to fight," Hotaru responded as she managed to push the GRM Gundam back.

"That is not your decision to make, Hotaru," Ribbons scolded and used his ability to take control of Hotaru's body. Her eyes changed from purple to yellow several times as she tried her hardest to resist his power. "It's no use trying to resist me," he told her, and her eyes began to glow bright yellow. Hotaru was terrified about what Ribbons would do now that he had control of her. In fact, what he did was the same thing that she was so afraid of, piloting the 1 Gundam to the best of her abilities. Now, she started to go on the offensive against the GRM Gundam. 1 Gundam slashed visciously at Bring's mobile suit, overpowering it and destroying the left arm.

"Stop it," Hotaru pleaded, trying to regain control of her body, but to no avail. Instead, her body moved faster, pulling back and forth on the controls. Now, she found the left arm of the GRM Gundam in 1 Gundam's hand, but only for an instant before the detached arm was discarded. She threw away the beam saber in her other hand and started to wail on Bring's mobile suit. "No more... just stop..." 1 Gundam continued to pound away at the GRM Gundam. "Dammit... JUST STOP IT," Hotaru shouted. At that moment, she had regained control of her body, but that wasn't all that happened. She found that the Gundam was also affected and was releasing an unusual amount of GN Particles from its Tau GN Drive.

This spectecle was enough to even make Bring stop in his tracks. He was afraid that the GN Drive was about to overload. From what he knew, there had been only one incident where one of the original GN Drives had overloaded and the result killed two pilots. If that was enough to poison a human, then what would massive exposure to psuedo-GN particles do to an Innovator? Nevertheless, this put Hotaru in danger and that was something he was not about to let happen. The damaged GRM Gundam sped towards the 1 Gundam and attempted to rip open the cockpit, but 1 Gundam would not allow it and swated Bring like a fly. "Stop this Hotaru," he shouted. "You are an Innovator and Innovators don't lose control of anything, especially not mobile suits!" Unfortunately, his words went unheard as the out-of-control 1 Gundam thrusts its hands into GRM Gundam's chest and tore Bring's mobile suit in half, but not before Bring was able to escape using the core fighter. Then, the 1 Gundam shut down, leaving Hotaru panting as she recovered from that frightening ordeal.

Earth, Kunlun Mountains, China:

"So why da fuck did ya drag me all the way out here," scowled the wild card of Fereshte, Fon Spaak, as he walked with his hands behind his neck. In front of him was the other Gundam Meister of Fereshte, Hixar Fermi and his "assistant."

"Shut it criminal," shouted Hayana, another Innovade who was the physical aspect of her "sister", Hanayo. Fon was well aware of Hayana's attachment to Hixar (like so many other women), and was humored by the cat-girl's outburst. However, Hixar scolded the blue haired girl and put an end to her little temper tantrum.

The bleach-blonde Gundam Meister placed his hand on his "assistant's" head and gentlely rubbed. "Now Hayana, you mustn't be rude to our guest. Especially since we invited him to come all the way to the Kunlun Mountains," Hixar instructed in his usual tone that would make almost any woman fall to her knees and obey him. He then turned his attention to his former opponent. "Let me get to the point. I assume that you are aware that Ribbons Almark is in control of Veda..."

Fon glared at Hixar. "Quit wastin my time, of course I'm aware of that," the ex-terrorist snapped.

"In addition to Veda, he also has several of the Sailor Senshi from the 21st Century, or should I say, copies of them in his possession, particularly the senshi of Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe," said Hixar, ignoring Fon's glare.

"I knew that too," responded Fon, "so get to the fucking point."

"Fortunately, Ribbons does not know where all of the Sailor Senshi are. This leads me to my next point. When you were a child, who was the one person who could get you to tow the line," Hixar stopped as he looked over Fon. "Well, you are an odd case, so in general, who is the one person who could teach children to behave?"

"The mother," answered Fon angrily. A huge grin came accross his face as he caught on to what Hixar was implying. "So you found her... Interesting," the crazed Gundam Meister broke into a histeric fit of laughter. "She's in here, ain't she?"

"That is correct, Fon Spaak," replied Hixar as he guided Fon into a secret room in one of the caves. "This will be our trump card against Hotaru Tomoe whenever Ribbons decides to unleash her against Fereshte. I present to you the Senshi of Time and the Underworld as well as Hotaru's step-mother, Setsuna Meioh." At the sight of the sleeping green haired woman, Fon broke out into another fit of laughter.

* * *

Author Notes:

The term Innovade is the true name for a human created by Veda (such as Hotaru). An Innovator is a naturally born human who has been exposed to GN particles and is capable of communicating via Quantum Brain Waves. Out of pride, Ribbons Almark refers to himself and his subbordinates as Innovators.

Hanayo: An Innovade who was also one of the first Gundam Meisters. Unlike other Innovades, she does not have a physical body and always appears as a hologram. By her appearance, she is a ten-year old girl with ribbon-like blue hair. In 00F, her design was redone and gave her cat ears and a tail. Her "sister," Hayana is her physical body, but has a completely different attitude and hates Hanayo (this hate comes from fear that Hanayo will one day reclaim her body and completely destroy Hayana's personality/ individuality, you get the point)

The year this story takes place is 2311 A.D. (one year before the events of Season 2).

The GRM Gundam is a prototype Gundam designed by the Ribbons Almark. It is based off the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone and served as the forerunner for the GNZ-003 Gadessa

The flashback was from Chapter 20 of Gundam 00P


End file.
